


Normalność (jest względna)

by Sadako



Series: Szum na falach [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako/pseuds/Sadako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lista na drzwiach rosła o kolejne podpunkty w zastraszającym tempie. Szefowa już zdążyła zagrozić Rayowi, że będzie okrutna i po prostu zabroni mu wspominać Walta na antenie pod groźbą utraty pracy. Ray wierzył jej na jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalność (jest względna)

**Author's Note:**

> Fik powstał na fikaton na multifandom-pl.livejournal.com.

Lista na drzwiach rosła o kolejne podpunkty w zastraszającym tempie. Szefowa już zdążyła zagrozić Rayowi, że będzie okrutna i po prostu zabroni mu wspominać Walta na antenie pod groźbą utraty pracy. Ray wierzył jej na jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent.  
  
Drukowanymi literami, czarnym markerem: _67\. Żadnych szczegółów fizjologicznych na temat tatuaży i robienia tychże._  
Ktoś dopisał ołówkiem: _TMI, Ray. Ludzie naprawdę nie chcą wiedzieć o tobie wszystkiego._

  
*

  
\- … I wtedy poszedłem do studia na Una Way, szczerze polecam, nie widzieliście bardziej odjechanych tatuaży niż te, które robią tam. Gość jest trochę dziwakiem, ale, powiadam, mało mamy tak utalentowanych dziwaków w naszym podupadającym społeczeństwie, powinniśmy o nich dbać. Umieścić pod ochroną. Albo chociaż dać zarobić od czasu do czasu. No więc, Una Way siedemnaście, studio Kikimora, czynne prawie codziennie, w zależności od tego, czy właściciel ma fantazję przyjść. Zwykle ma.

Marker raz jeszcze: _68\. I bez kryptoreklamy._  
Obok, różowym długopisem: _tatuaże rzeczywiście robią nieziemskie ;)_. I zielonym: _Tak!_ I mniejszymi literkami: _Winie cię, to już szósty_. Fioletowym pisakiem: _Zawsze do usług. R_.  
 

*

  
\- … Nie ma sprawiedliwości na tym świecie. Gdyby była, spędzałbym ten jakże piękny wieczór z moim słoneczkiem i na pewno nie zawierałby w sobie tyle gadania. Jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli. Gdybyśmy byli na wizji, to zobaczylibyście, jak bardzo sugestywnie unoszę brwi, a tak, wierzcie mi na słowo – bardzo sugestywnie. Nie mam oczywiście nic przeciwko wam, moi wierni, kochani słuchacze, ale sami rozumiecie, jak ja mogę spokojnie pracować, wiedząc, że gdzieś tam jest Walt? Taki biedny i samotny? Whitney Houston dla Walta, pamiętaj, _I will always love you_ …

Innym charakterem pisma, czarnym długopisem: _69\. Słoneczko prosiło, żeby przekazać, że potrafi samo o siebie zadbać._  
Jeszcze raz ołówkiem: _A my naprawdę nie chcemy wiedzieć, co „dbanie o siebie” ma znaczyć, więc oszczędź nam kiepskich żartów, które na pewno masz w planach._

*

  
\- … FBI to tak naprawdę faceci w czerni, jak w tym filmie. Pokazali film, tłumy obejrzały, i teraz wszyscy wiedzą, że faceci w czerni nie istnieją, bo to przecież bzdura z takiego sobie filmidła. Otóż nie. To najlepsza możliwa przykrywka, teraz będą mogli działać bez podejrzeń, bo i tak nikt nie wierzy w ich istnienie. To trochę tak jak ze Śmiercią Świata Dysku, który część z was na pewno zna, nie czytanie tego to upośledzenie kulturowe, bo Śmierć jest szkieletem. Tak, jest szkieletem, to szokujące. I pokazuje się ludziom, tylko że oni go nie zauważają, bo nie wierzą, że coś takiego jak szkielet z kosą istnieje. Widzicie, jakie to logiczne? Nikt nie zwróci na nich uwagi, będą mogli robić, co im się żywnie podoba i na przykład wykorzystają technikę kosmitów do przejęcia Islandii i założenia swojego własnego państwa, będzie się nazywało państwo w czerni i wszyscy będą tam nosić garniaki i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Tylko pomyśleć, jakie otwierają się przed nimi perspektywy! Walt mówi, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak kosmici, czym niszczy filary mojego światopoglądu. Co wy myślicie? Jest tam kto?

Ołówek: _70\. Napisałbym, że żadnych więcej teorii spiskowych, ale wszyscy wiemy, że to bez sensu._  


  
*

  
\- … Wiecie, kto mnie dzisiaj odwiedził? Nie, nie Walt. Walt wybył do dziadków, czuję się samotny. Iceman, ten od country, którego miłość życia również wyjechała integrować się z rodziną z okazji święta dziękczynienia. Iceman oczywiście wszystkiemu zaprzecza, ale mogę się założyć, że jest równie nieszczęśliwy jak ja. Albo bardziej, ja przynajmniej zobaczę Walta w poniedziałek. No więc, żeby jakoś zabić czas, nudę, poczucie porzucenia i wszystko inne, do czego nigdy w życiu by się nie przyznał, przyszedł dzisiaj, w sobotę wieczór, wesprzeć mnie w pracy i przy okazji zrobić nową stronę radia. Tak, dobrze słyszycie! Nareszcie doczekamy się porządnej strony internetowej, na której będzie można cokolwiek znaleźć! Pytanie, kto będzie ją aktualizował pozostaje pytaniem otwartym, ale jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy, czyż nie? Tymczasem, specjalnie dla Icemana, _I’m all out of love_. Zauważcie, to nie jest country.

Ołówek: _71\. Postuluję zakaz wyjazdu z miasta w tym samym czasie dla Walta i Nate’a. Kończy się katastrofą._  
Zielony długopis: _Ale jaką piękną!_  
Poniżej, w charakterze dowodu, przypięto wydrukowany widok strony internetowej radia.  
Różowy długopis: _Zgadzam sie :D_  


_  
*_

  
\- Wierni słuchacze, wierne słuchaczki, Iceman powrócił! Musicie mi uwierzyć na słowo, bo nie oddam mu mikrofonu, ale naprawdę tu jest! Siedzi obok mnie i zaklina stronę internetową, wymyśla nowe protokoły, albo włamuje się do banku narodowego, trudno stwierdzić. Nie będziemy mu przeszkadzać. Dla was teraz Bat for Lashes, _Sleep alone_ , a ja będę w międzyczasie zabawiał naszego nowego administratora stronki. Nie miejcie zdrożnych myśli, to będzie zabawa platoniczna.

Niebieski długopis, kursywa: _72\. Bat for Lashes jest zakazana._ Fioletowy marker: _CO? Nie znasz się na sztuce. I pięknie. Widziałeś jej zdjęcia?_ Niebieski długopis _Widziałem, nadal zakazana. Chcecie mieć tę stronę czy nie?  
_  


_  
*_

  
\- …Wiecie, co jutro jest? Otóż, jutro jest rocznica dnia, w którym poznałem Walta, a właściwie to Walt poznał mnie. Był to piękny dzień, słoneczko świeciło, ptaszki śpiewały, ludzie się uśmiechali. A potem zaczęło się coś w rodzaju długo i szczęśliwie, wiecie? Czuję się jak postać z bajki. Chociaż przyznaję, nie możemy się dogadać, który z nas jest księżniczką, uratowaną przez rycerza na białym koniu. Ja bym się lepiej prezentował na koniu niż w wieży, wzdychając i oczekując, jestem pewien. Z tej okazji: _I walk the line_.

Czarny marker: _73\. Ray, nigdy więcej nie śpiewaj na antenie. Naprawdę_.


End file.
